fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bower Lake
Bower Lake is a huge lake in the middle of land, which links to Brightwood and Bowerstone. Bower Lake is rumored to be where the Heroes guild was, as the Chamber of Fate lies in a cave, and during your voyage into the cave at the start you may notice book shelves; if you have a good memory when going to the Chamber of Fate in Fable, you had to go through a library (this is the same place where The Guildmaster was injured). The whole Heroes' Guild building just seemed to have vanished possibly due to the Hero revolt, when people burnt down the Guild, as at that time the guild was filled with Heroes who were arrogant, greedy, and abusive of their abilities. Also Bower Lake is where the Gypsy Camp is, the same place Theresa took The Hero of Bowerstone when he/she was young and was in desperate need of healing. Bower Lake also has a tomb entitled the Tomb of Heroes, there isn't any references to Fable in there, only Hollow Men, both Elder and Normal, and is part of a quest line. Bower Lake is also the largest region in Fable II and there are two caves to explore and find. The Ruins at Bower Lake are probably from the Heroes Guild because the Chamber of Fate buried at Heroes Hill. If you notice small details of the game's appearance, you may realize that it is very likely that Heroes Hill is the location of the boasting platform from outside the Heroes Guild in the first game. Economy Bower Lake is quite a large area and so has several roaming Traders, all of whom sell something different, from weaponry to clothes. General goods can be purchased from the Gypsy Trader in the Gypsy Camp, and augments and tattoos can be purchased from the Gypsy Stone Cutter and Gypsy Tattooist, respectively. It takes a considerable amount of time and money to increase the economy of the area. Enemies and Allies *There is a minor Albion Guard presence in the area, consisting of a Sheriff and one or two Guards. They patrol the main path from Bowerstone to Brightwood and occasionally go into the Gypsy Camp. They only appear after the Hero of Bowerstone defeats Thag. *Bandits and Beetles appear in the main areas, while the ridge beneath the Bowerstone Road will spawn a large group of Hobbes as will the old ruins behind Hero Hill overlooking the small lake. Generic Caves *Thag's Cabin Cave: Located behind Thag's Cabin. *Bowerstone Road Cave: Located below the road to Bowerstone, along a narrow ridge that opens into a small wooded area overlooking the lights of Thag's bandit camp. Demon Door The Arid Sea: This sentient door claims to be the Greatest Playwright in Albion. This may be quite true, as Albion is not known for it's great literature. Heroes should learn a few expressions to act out this door's grand play. The expressions required are: Laugh, Fart, Point & Laugh, Middle Finger, Vulgar Thrust, Growl, Bloodlust Roar, Worship, Dance and Blow Kiss. Fast Travel There are four direct fast travel locations in this region. *Bowerstone Road *Brightwood Road *The Gypsy Camp *The Tomb of Heroes ;Guild Cave Fast Travel *The Chamber of Fate Trivia *In early development, Bower Lake was intended to have a big mountain next to it with the Temple of Evil located on it (as it was named back then). Instead, this was replaced by Hero Hill and the ruins of the Hero's Guild. *Bower Lake is once again a location in Fable III, although it has changed much in the 50 years since the events of Fable II. The region is now called Millfields, home to the posh residences of Albion's elite, including Reaver. Bowerstone's expansion has rendered it a much more civilized (and much less remote) location than it once was. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Locations Category:Fable III Locations